extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
Image:Castles2.jpg|DOVE, SALTANA, SHADOW & ELEVEN (2007) Image:Castles3.jpg|ELEVEN, CLAIRYAN, SHADOW & DOVE (2007) Image:Castles1.jpg|DORE, SHEIK, ELEVEN, SHADOW & WONDER. (2005) Image:The3.jpg|TECHNO, SHADOW & ENERGY Powers/Abilities Sympathy Note: Innate Ability; His Apathic ability was transferred to XASE while being within proximity of him and of Kryptonite; Ever since May 2006, he remained with only Empathy; however SHADOW regained his Apathic ability from PIXEL through touch in June 2009. Apathic Abilities - (More Info Coming Soon) Empathic Abilities * Emotion Detection (detect/identify all kinds of feelings of people within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Mimicry (oneself experiences others' current feelings/moods automatically within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Alteration (alter/change others' feelings/emotions/moods after experiencing their current feelings/emotions/moods). * Solicitude Toggle (affecting oneself to have congenial behavior and/or become concerned/worried/careful about oneself's surroundings). * Precognition (foresee/watch events happening/occurring in the future). * Empathic Mimicry (allowing an Empath to automatically absorb/duplicate/mimic/copy others' abilities/powers after experiencing others' current feelings/emotions/moods). * Power Absorption (allowing an Empath to extract/take/steal others' abilities/powers through touch). Abilities Mimicked Abilities Exposed * Elasticity of: STRETCH * Invisibility of: CICILINI * Dream Manipulation of: DREAM * Gravity Manipulation of: SHIFTER * Polarity Manipulation of: BRAIN/XY * Superhuman Strength of: JESSI/XX * Force-Field Reproduction of: ENERGY/LEECH * Technical Aptitude of: REBEL * Scent Manipulation of: VXT * Omni-lingualism of: RED-X (cousin) * Shape-Size Manipulation of: VIOLET * Invulnerability of: DOOMSDAY (great cousin) * Cryokinesis of: JADE * Blood Manipulation of: BAT (cousin) * Duplication of: TECHNO (cousin) * Aetherkinesis of: SYLAR (great cousin) * Physiology of: REPLICA * Immortality of: BIONIC GIRL (Partially) * Satellite Authorization of: CHUCK * Intuition Capability of: SPONGE * Electromagnetism of: COSMIC BOY & LIGHTNING LAD (fused) * Intuitive Physiology of: DARTH (cousin) * Tripathy of: PIXEL * Power Transmission of: NINJA Blaze/Black Magic Note: Absorbed Blaze Ability from: ZATANNA, then Naturalization Note: Absorbed Black Ability from: DREAM, then Naturalization Time Occurance Note: Amplified By: KLAATU & TY * Resurrection (oneself can survive/revive from any accident/feat except aging although oneself experiences short-term longevity). * Chronology (oneself can notice/alter/change/redo/create events at any point of the timeline). :- Note: SHADOW has only demonstrated the "notice" fragment of the aspect/ability. * Space-Time Manipulation (oneself can control and/or move through "time" and/or "space"). * Holography (oneself can perceive/view other dimensions, degrees and/or measurements in areas/memories/dreams). :- Note: SHADOW has not yet demonstrated this aspect of the ability. * Eidetic Memory (oneself can remember information that's said/heard/seen/felt and negate others' memories). * Amplification (jump-start/alter/amplify oneself's/others' abilities/powers). * Immunity (immune/resistant to time alteration, polygraphic procedure, power theft and mental/verbal compelling requests) Spacial Speed Note: Absorbed from: TRAVELER (cousin)- Previous Ability: Superhuman Speed w/'Previous Level: Extreme', Upgraded while being in proximity of TRAVELER - (More Info Coming Soon) Broadcast Telepathy Note: Absorbed from: SAPPHIRE (cousin), then Naturalization - Previous Ability: Telepathy w/'Previous Level: Extreme', Upgraded with E.I.C.O. - (More Info Coming Soon) Flight (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability * Immunity (resistance to pollution, time & temperature). * Aerokinesis (mentally & physically control the air/wind). * Superhuman Speed (move/react at speeds of light). * Superhuman Strength (exert strength 100 times greater than a human). * Superhuman Vision (perceive/view all types of vision). Chronology Note: Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Immortality Note: Cupid Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Psychometry Note: Cupid Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Mediumship (Extreme) Note: Muse Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Broadband Perception Note: Received from: TY (great great grandfather) - (More Info Coming Soon) Precognitive Activities Precognitive Trance Image:Shadow_Ptrance.jpg|SHADOW during the Precognitive trance. Visions/Deja Vu Probable Prophetic Visions Transpired Prophetic Visions Image:Hydrokinesis1.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog3.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog4.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog6.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog9.jpg Image:SP10.jpg Image:SP11.jpg Image:SP19.jpg Image:SP20.jpg Image:SP21.jpg Image:SP22.jpg Image:SP23.jpg Image:SP24.jpg Drawings/Sketches/Paintings Probable Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:SP45.jpg|SAPPHIRE (future) singing. (2014) Image:SP41.jpg|ENERGY-GIRL's Child & Teenage Persona. (age: 10/16 - 2029/2036) Image:SP39.jpg|PLATUM posing. (age: 6 - 2031) Image:Shadow_Precog11.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH using Telepathy on someone. Image:SP12.jpg|PK-RAY's road to darkness. Image:SP25.jpg|NEGA-MAN with his S.H.I.E.L.D. attire and staff (2012). Image:Shadow_Precog2.jpg|Downtown Providence (2012) Transpired Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:SP100.jpg|SELAZ's Aura. Image:SP27.jpg|Underground path to Building 26. Image:SP28.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Original Core's door. Image:SP85.jpg|Teenage TAMPA. Image:SP73.jpg|Teenage MINERAL. Image:SP94.jpg|PETER protects his mother TAMPA from being vacuumed by her sister ALANA. Image:SP95.jpg|PETER leaning against the wall. Image:SP86.jpg|CLAIRE, PETER, H.R.G., DR. SURESH & NATHAN meet. Image:SP90.jpg|H.R.G. & DR. SURESH stare at a person's skull. Image:SP87.jpg|NATHAN & H.R.G. on a search hunt. Image:SP88.jpg|NATHAN resting of shoveling; PETER exploring the land. Image:SP89.jpg|PETER, NATHAN, H.R.G. & CLAIRE shoveling. Image:SP91.jpg|CLAIRE Image:SP92.jpg|CLAIRE & PETER having a conversation away from the others. Image:SP93.jpg|NATHAN, H.R.G. & CLAIRE continuously shoveling. Image:SP76.jpg|PARKMAN, PARKMAN II & JANICE. Image:SP75.jpg|JANICE & PARKMAN II. Image:Shadow_Precog1.jpg|MARS sitting in an unknown area. Image:SP79.jpg|JOR-EL experimenting on an animal. Image:SP78.jpg|JOR-EL experimenting on an animal. (Note: Different Angle) Image:SP82.jpg|JOR-EL using Telekinesis Image:SP77.jpg|JOR-EL faces SYLAR eye to eye. Image:SP81.jpg|SYLAR looks down at JOR-EL. Image:SP54.jpg|JOR-EL aged incredibly fast. Image:SP74.jpg|Child SYLAR on a toy tricycle. Image:SP71.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD kissing underwater. (Note: Different Angle) Image:SP29s.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD underwater. (Note: SHADOW drew/sketeched this version of them; 1/2) Image:SP29.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD underwater. (Note: SHADOW painted this version of them; 2/2) Image:SP72.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD kissing underwater. (Note: Different Angle). Image:SP70.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD keeping their lookout. Image:SP69.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD smiling to each other while hiding from Danko's Team. Image:SP1.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH interrogating H.R.G. Image:SP2.jpg|PARKMAN is facing/reading H.R.G.... Image:SP3.jpg|... and H.R.G. is facing PARKMAN back trying to resist his Telepathy. Image:SP4.jpg|PARKMAN trying to get information from H.R.G.'s head; DR. SURESH stares at PARKMAN. Image:SP5.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH continuing to interrogate H.R.G. Image:SP6.jpg|PETER keeping the lookout. Image:SP7.jpg|DR. SURESH seems concerned. Image:SP8.jpg|DR. SURESH checking H.R.G.'s blood pressure while PARKMAN watches. Image:SP9.jpg|NIKI (left) fused with JESSICA (right) in one body. Image:SP26.jpg|SATURN with her dagger. Image:SP13.jpg|MYSTAL on top of Atlantic Ocean thinking. Image:SP16.jpg|SAPPHIRE half-human/half-dragon form. Image:Shadow_Precog5.jpg|SATURN, BLIND-GIRL & SAI SHI posing in front of a photographer. Image:SP30.jpg|ENERGY (future) & his kids (EDGE, NIKE, RAY-E & CK) out in the snow in Providence, RI. (2030) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP31.jpg|ENERGY (future) posing. (2026) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP32.jpg|PK (future) (2032) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP37.jpg|PK (future) (2029) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP38.jpg|PK (future) (2034) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP33.jpg|EDGE & RAY-E on Christmas Day. (2028) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP48.jpg|LEECH II (age: 18 - 2039) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP34.jpg|ENERGY (future), LEECH II & PK (future). (2029) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP36.jpg|ENERGY (future) & PK (future). (2031) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP56.jpg|ENERGY (future) & PK (future). (2029) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP42.jpg|EDGE posing. (age: 9 - 2029) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP44.jpg|CK's Teenage Persona. (age: 18 - 2043) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP43.jpg|NIKE & RK's Teenage Personas. (age: 18/13 - 2043) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP40.jpg|NIKE almost crying in a car. (age: 4 - 2029) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP49.jpg|LK smiling. (age: 19 - 2036) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP50.jpg|EDGE carrying his youngest sister RK. (age: 10/1 month - 2030) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP51.jpg|RK 1 month old. (2030) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP52.jpg|NIKE playing with her youngest sister RK. (age: 5/2 months - 2030) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP55.jpg|SPONGE & RK (age: 35/13 - 2043) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP35.jpg|PK (future), RK, NIKE, CK, LK, ENERGY-GIRL & ENERGY (future). (2031) (Note: This event has been changed) Image:Shadow_Precog7.jpg|SHADOW seconds before going nuclear. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:Shadow_Precog10.jpg|Mini hallway inside ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET's house. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP15.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #1. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP14.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #2. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP18.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #3. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP17.jpg|VIOLET in her wedding dress (2011). (Note: This event has been changed) Image:Shadow_Precog8.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH wearing his green-type S.H.I.E.L.D. costume. (Note: This event has been changed) Category:Empaths Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Omnipotents